Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by Micro-Chick
Summary: Someone is dead, Harry's being sent to St.Brutus' Can things get worse? Would this be Harry Potter if it didn't?
1. The wish

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus  
  
Harry gets mad and accidentally shoots a spell outside which manages to hit a star, Harry wishes. But in the wizarding world the saying still goes, be careful what you wish for . . .  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
As usual at number four privet drive Harry Potter had been locked up in his room.  
  
"You've gone too far this time boy!" Could be heard thundering and shaking the whole house.  
  
All Harry had done was let Hedwig out, only for her to come back with another owl that had spent the night with Hedwig doing 'bird' things.  
  
The neighbors were non-to happy, being awoke at five o'clock in the morning by none other than owls screeching on the roof of a house.  
  
"You're not going to that school boy!"  
  
This in itself was a lie, a rescue mission would be planned and Harry would be rescued, none other, than by magic. Harry had just thought this when he realised that he could just threaten to tell his godfather, an ex-murderer.  
  
Just then he heard a knocking at the door. "Petunia! Will you get the door!"  
  
"Hello?" Mumblings.  
  
"Yes he's hear. Why?" More mumblings.  
  
"Oh I see." By now Harry was interested.  
  
"Harry!" Only having heard one side of the conversation he was slow at coming out of his room, "yes?"  
  
Stood just inside the door was Dumbledore himself. Looking, in the most part, grave.  
  
"Yes sir?" Asked Harry reaching the bottom of he stairs, his aunt Petunia was looking slightly amused at the situation.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry but Sirius, Sirius is dead."  
  
Dead . . . dead . . . dead . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry cried, he'd been crying for days now. To the point where the Dursleys had locked him in his room and hung blankets and pillows over his door to muffle the wailing.  
  
"Boy!" Harry wiped his eyes and held his breath. "You are not going to that god forsaken school, we are sending you to St.Brutus' for real!"  
  
"You can't!" Harry screeched back, tears threatening to engulf him again.  
  
"We are your legal guardians and can do what we please, they can come but they are not having you unless they tear you from our cold, dead arms." His uncle seemed satisfied with this response and left Harry to think.  
  
Harry jumped from his bed and swung a well-aimed kick at his wardrobe which dented the door. "They can't!"  
  
He grabbed his wand, they couldn't do that, he was the boy who lived, but then . . . Sirius was dead, so were his parents, an evil wizard was after him. What did it matter?  
  
In frustration he pointed his wand out the window and shouted "antehac recessim!" A jet of electric blue light shot out of his wand jettisoning him back onto his bed where he cried. "I wish my parents had never died."  
  
Died . . . died . . . died . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came and Harry felt himself being shaken gently. He awoke and emerald met emerald as Harry opened his eyes . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well?????  
  
Did you like it? If you're wondering what antehac recessim means you'll just have to wait. And, none of the Dursley's have emerald eyes. Mwahahaha *evil author grin*  
  
Reviews please!  
  
Micro-Chick 


	2. Fainting more than once is NOT good

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus  
  
Harry's no longer at the Dursleys, things have changed. Harry's wish has come true. But in the wizarding world the saying still goes, be careful what you wish for . . .  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Emerald met emerald as Harry opened his eyes. "Argh!"  
  
The woman stepped back, "sorry dear, but it looked as if you weren't going to wake up."  
  
Harry looked up, he had never seen this woman in his life. She had long blood red hair to her shoulders, ivory skin and emerald green eyes. Nope rang no bells whatsoever. Wait a minute, green eyes, red hair . . . "Mum?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
Harry fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh I hope he's alright."  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
Harry woke up for the second time that day, "Mum? Dad?"  
  
Stood next to his 'mum' was a man he presumed was his father. Unruly black hair, blue eyes and glasses, it had to be him.  
  
"Yes son?" Asked his 'dad'.  
  
Harry began to cry. [I know Harry does a lot of crying in this fic but hey he's got reason to, he has parents! HARRY POTTER HAS PARENTS! Ahem. Sorry.]  
  
"You better hurry up and get dressed, Sirius will be here in a moment." Said his dad.  
  
"James!" shouted Lily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's crying, at least be a little more sympathetic!"  
  
"Yes dear." James smiled, "don't cry, now hurry up and get dressed Sirius will be here in a minute."  
  
Harry laughed. "Okay." Harry got out of his bed and stumbled over to his wardrobe. "Ahem?" He coughed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yes sorry, come on Lily leave him to get dressed in peace." James turned and pulling Lily behind him they left the room.  
  
"My little boy's growing up!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius, being true to his word, was late. An hour late to be precise.  
  
Harry had had trouble picking something to wear, whereas he had tones of robes in all shapes and sizes he also had a lot of muggle clothing to, Ben Sherman and Calvin Klein were a few. [I hate shopping at the best of times so just go with me on this one.]  
  
He'd finally settled on a red Ben Sherman jumper and a pair of jeans, then over the top a long black cloak with a silver dragon as the clip.  
  
"I'm so proud." Was the first thing Lily said.  
  
There was a pop and Peter Pettigrew's face appeared in the fire, "hi guys!"  
  
And for the second time that day, Harry fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay I promise the chapters will get longer, these are just tester ones so you get a kinda view of everyone. The world is NOT ending. ^_~  
  
Ok so my cliff hanger ending did not work you all guessed, grrrr, must think of cool cliff hanger . . .  
  
Micro-Chick 


	3. The Order of The Phoenix

Draco Dormeins Nunquam Titillandus

Harry's wish has come true but just who is what they seem. What if Ron was never born? What if Voldemort is still at large? Does Harry really know what he's done? Someone should tell him to be careful of what you wish for . . .

Chapter Three

__

He was stood somewhere, but he didn't know where. It was dark, damp and cold.

He saw Ron standing alone in a pile of timber that had once been his house, pulling out the remainder of a half-knitted maroon sweatshirt.

Suddenly Dumbledore was there locked in a violent duel with Voldemort, wands at the ready. The plain was littered with carcasses young and old alike. 

There was Hermione running fast and furiously through a forest clutching something close to her chest, tears pooling in her eyes.

His eyes swam out of focus and he caught someone's voice. "Why Harry? Why?"

* * * * * * *

Harry awoke to bright lights and three anxious faces. His mother, father and Sirius Black, looking much younger and healthier.

Shaking his head he sat up slowly.

"See I told you everything was going to be O-k!" Exclaimed Sirius. "Good to see you Harry, how's the flying coming along?"

Harry looked straight at Sirius with a blank face. "Fine, I guess."

Sirius' face broke into a wide smile, "great! Just another year and how-ever-many-months and I'll buy you your very own broomstick!" [Second years only remember]

Harry smiled, but all the time his brain was screaming ~What about my Firebolt? What does he mean two years? Oh no, I'm eleven! How have I managed to go back in time?~ As these thoughts flitted through his mind they managed to push out the dream.

"Sirius would you just shut up!" Ordered Lily placing her hands on her hips.

Sirius pouted. "Yes mam."

"Now where's this daughter of yours? I'm sure Harry's dying to see her, they've been writing letters every spare minute! Young love!" Lily smiled and cocked her head at Harry.

James smiled. "I do believe Lily dear that we were classed as having 'young-love'"

As James, Sirius and Lily carried on with their little memories Harry gulped. He had a girlfriend? This was NOT going to go well at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sat on his bed with a thump, ~Ok, I've gone into another dimension, strange, um Sirius, my parents and Peter Pettigrew are alive and healthy. I have a girlfriend. I think. . .~

Knock knock knock

"Hello?"

"Good it's only you Harry, I was scared the twins would be here." The door to Harry's room opened to reveal a young girl his own age. She had blonde hair in two pigtails and an innocent look.

"Oh, uh hi--"

"Lu-cin-da, your parents told me you might be a bit 'out of it' seeing as you _did_ faint." Lu-cin-da sat down next to him on the bed and fell back on her forearms.

"Do you believe they said we were going out?" She questioned.

~I wish we were~ [ha ha ha, who's thinking?]

Harry stared at his wall quietly for a while, "Lucinda?" he took a breath before changing his gaze to the girl next to him, "what does your dad do?"

"Always with the question Harry. I know as much as you do, my dad, Remus, Peter, your parents and Dumbledore are doing something against he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Who-Voldemort?"

"DON'T SAY VOLDEMORT!!!!!!" Lucinda jumped up from the bed and stared at him.

"Why not? You just did."

"Harry. . ." But exactly _what_ about Harry we'll never know as at that very moment to people literally blasted into the room.

"Yes, yes, hold your applause, it is us, the one and only---"

"Um James, there's two of us."

"Well you've ruined the whole point now."

"Doesn't look like Harry and Lucind—and just _what_ have you two been doing in here. Alone. Hmm?"

Harry stared at the two lads in front of him. Both had amber coloured [Yes, I AM British] eyes and chocolate brown hair with flecks of gold in.

Lucinda frowned and launched at the twins, "grr! Can't you take anything seriously?"

The slightly taller twin laughed, "ha ha Siriusly!" [I know, I know]

Lucinda pushed him to the ground and sat on his chest, "we were talking about what our parents do actually!"

"Well why didn't you just ask?" The smaller one pushed Lucinda off his brother and laughed, "they are the Order Of The Phoenix, you know, THE group which battles he-who-must-not-be-named!"

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"How the hell did you find that out?"

Tom smiled, "I have my ways."

His brother, James, yawned, "come on, let's go."

Harry finally joined the conversation, "where are we going?"

"Out."

"Oh that's really helpful James."

"Oh put a sock in it Tom."

James stuck his tongue out at Tom and darted down the stairs with Tom close on his heels.

Lucinda laughed, "why do I even bother?"

Harry shrugged and pulled a cloak from his wardrobe, "are we going muggle?"

Lucinda shook her head and smiled, dropping on the floor at his door, "wow, my dad, the order of the phoenix. . ."

Harry pulled on the plain black cloak and sat down on his bed, clicking his fingers he stood up and began to root through the wardrobe and draws, "its got to be here somewhere."

Lucinda frowned and stood up, "what has?"

"This." Harry pulled out a long flowing cloak and pulled it over the two of them, "welcome Lucinda to my world."

"Oh my god! You have an invisibility cloak?" Lucinda gasped and Harry reached out to open the door and began to walk down the stairs.

Tom and James were stood with their backs to the stairs obviously planning some mischief. Harry grabbed Lucinda's hand and pulled her so they were standing in front of the twins.

Holding up some fingers he mouthed three numbers.

"BOO!"

"Argh Harry! Where the hell did you come from?"

"You have an invisibility cloak?"

"You scared the life out of me!"

"Harry no playing with your cloak! What has your mother told you!" James Potter rounded the corner but Harry could see the twinkle of merriment in his eyes, "come on, everyone else has already floo'd there."

All four teenagers followed. Two all too aware that they were still holding hands.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok so I said,"

Harry laughed, they were at what seemed to be a popular wizarding restaurant. He still had no idea where he was, who half of the people were and how to get back to his own time.

~Um, let's see I was a the Dursley's, Dumbledore came and told me that Sirius was dead, I was being sent to St. Brutus's then I went mad and shouted something, next thing I knew my mum was waking me up.~

Harry picked up his glass of water and sighed, ~what if, what if, Ron was never born, and the Weasley's? What about Hermione? What if Malfoy was born a year later or, even better, never? What's happening?~

Remus stood up to go to the loo and the Twins followed him. Sirius began to talk about Quidditch and being bored with all the sports-talk Lily began to talk to Lucinda.

Casually Harry brushed his forehead, there was still a scar. ~But why do I still have my scar? Voldemort never tried to kill me in this time-line, so if I'm over here in this time-line then where's the me from this time-line?~

Suddenly, and unexpectedly Harry's scar began to burn. His parents turned to their son who was writhing around in agony clutching his scar.

"What is it Harry?"

"V-V. . ."

But he was stopped mid-sentence by an explosion that shook the building.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" 

Harry looked up, the wall where the toilets and kitchen had been only moments beforehand were gone, and Voldemort was stood in the rubble, five death-eaters surrounding him.

He looked across at Lucinda who was shivering in fright, "shh, It's ok."

His parents were gone and suddenly he saw five figures beginning to walk towards Voldemort, each one was dressed in striking fire-robes that actually looked like they were on fire.

Each one had a hood but he knew who was under them anyway, "The Order of The Phoenix. . ."

They all began to chant something and the death-eaters disapparated with a loud pop.

Voldemort laughed, "you think you can harm me? You foolish people!"

Once again the OoTP began to chant something, in an ancient language. As the people watched a large phoenix began to form itself from their wands and charge at Volemort who laughed and with a loud pop disapparated.

"I'll be back. . ."

The next five minutes were a blur of pain for Harry but he saw his parents come rushing from the other side of the room, their robes gone.

They all looked quite flushed from the fight, Sirius was panting and Peter was holding his up. James and Lily were holding on to each other and Dumbledore was smiling widely.

"Um, Mum, Dad, where's Remus?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yey!!!!!!!! My longest chapter EVER god, I feel so proud of myself, sorry for the break, I was thinking of a story line and boy have I got a shocker! ^_^

~Micro-Chick

Review please, you know that's little button is just itching to be pressed, five seconds for a writers happiness?


End file.
